Te quiero
by ISJones
Summary: songfic: "Te quiero" Ricardo Arjona. Pensamientos de Remus y la lucha que se formo en su mente hasta decirle a Tonks "te quiero".


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, tomo pertenece a la talentosa rubia Jotacá Rowling.**

**_¡Hola! Bueno está es mi primera historia y que mejor que sea sobre Remus & Tonks, amo está pareja y cada vez que escucho está canción me acuerdo de ellos. Eso, disfruten._  
**

Te quiero

Falta poco, puedo sentir el dolor que conlleva la transformación, poco a poco aumenta, poco a poco mi mente comienza a perder todo lo humano para dejarse llevar por los instintos. Me dejo caer con un grito ahogado, duele, pero ya no tanto como antes, es un dolor que se puede llevar, pero eso no quita que es dolor. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la transformación, mi cuerpo cambia, mi mente se cierra, mis sentidos se agudizan y con ello viene mi último pensamiento. Aquel cabello rosa que tanto te encanta, si pienso en ti Nymphadora Tonks, bajo una luna llena una de tantas que llevo pensando en ti.

**Otra luna nueva y yo te quiero**  
**mucho más que tres lunas atrás**  
**te quiero mucho más de lo que puedo**  
**te quiero aunque decirlo esté de más**  
**yo te quiero.**

Te veo y añoro aquella sonrisa de tiempos pasados, cuando cambiabas la forma de tu nariz solo para hacer reír a Hermione y Ginny, pero te veo, pero tu cara está triste, han pasado tantas cosas desde aquellos días.

Sirius, el último amigo que me quedaba y que me recordaba que alguna vez estuve vivo, fui feliz y fui parte de algo grande pero inocente, murió aquella horrible noche, sentí un vació, perdí a un amigo, otra vez, pero tenía que ser fuerte…por Harry. Mientras Voldemort y sus seguidores siguen avanzando, mientras los días son cada vez más oscuros, mientras cada día es más peligroso vivir y más ahora que Dumblerdore murió, nuestra esperanza es Harry, pero es tan solo un niño.

**El mundo está al revés y yo te quiero**  
**quererte me hace ser alguien mejor**  
**te quiero a veces más de lo que quiero**  
**te quiero aunque a veces cause dolor**  
**yo te quiero.**

Aunque se que tu tristeza no tiene que ver con nada de eso, no, es culpa mía, dijiste que me quería, Dios te quiero más de lo que puedo, no puedo quererte, podría dañarte, lo sé, pero ¿cuál es la diferencia entre el daño que te hago ahora con el que te podría llegar a ser? Mucha.

Te quiero gritó mi alma con la esperanza que la tuya la escuchará. Levantas la mirada e intentas sonreír, es bastante incomodo, lo sé, si tan solo dejará todo los miedo atrás.

-Remus…- susurrás, tu voz ¡Merlin! Es hermosa.

-Nymphadora – digo algo nervioso, mi voz se pierde un momento. Tu mirada cambia, me acercó, se lo que pasará, replicarás diciendo que no te llame así, te conozco, pero antes que hagas nada me acerco, las palabras sobran, tantos libros que leí en mi vida no servirán nada en este momento, porque te quiero, solamente eso.

Me acercó más hasta casi sentir nuestro aliento, te tomo la cara y te beso.

**No voy a rebuscar en la academia**  
**palabras para ver quién me las premia**  
**si este mundo cabe en dos palabras**  
**te quiero.**

Este tiempo que he estado a tu lado han sido los mejores, segundo a dormir cuando tu estas conmigo en mi cama, puedo olvidar todo, puedo olvidar que se acerca la luna llena y que mi humor está cambiando, puedo olvidar que el mundo mágico pende de un hilo, puedo olvidar que eres menor que yo, puedo olvidar lo peligroso de mis misiones, lo peligroso de las tuyas, todo, puedo olvidar todo, menos tú.

-Buenas noches Nymphadora – digo para luego besar tus labios, los cuales son mi perdición desde el día que los bese por primera vez. Me fulminas con la mirada, lo sé, odias tu nombre.

-Buena noche amor – dices luego medio dormida, para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir.

La habitación se queda a oscuras y yo te miro, tu respiración es tranquila, tu perfil hermoso. No, puedo olvidarme de todo a tu lado, porque valla que te quiero.

**Te quiero mientras dure que te quiera**  
**te quiero porque es la mejor manera**  
**de burlarme de tus enemigos**  
**te quiero porque así es como te quiero**  
**te quiero y sabes bien que me refiero**  
**a no quererte más porque no puedo.**

Pensé que era importante que supieras  
que te quiero y nada más.

-¿Que hiciste conmigo Nymphadora? – me miras raro, pero luego te ríes.

-No lo sé…- esbozas una traviesa sonrisa – quizás magia – abres los ojos para hacer más divertida tu frase, ríes, pero yo solo puedo sonreír pensativo.

¿Qué hiciste conmigo? Yo siempre mantuve las distancias, nunca una relación, nunca me permití querer tanto a una mujer, no, siempre me alejaba cuando veía que la situación se salía de control, cuando mi corazón se aceleraba al ver a alguien, cuando no dejaba de pensar en esa persona, cuando me ruborizaba tal adolescente de 13 años, pero tú…Tú rompiste aquella muralla que tan arduamente construí, tu entraste en mi vida luchando por mi amor, tu te lo ganaste

-¿Qué pasa Remus? ¿Te sientes mal? – dices con aquella voz preocupaba que hace que te quiera más

-Nada, simplemente es la magia – te beso, y una sonrisa se aparece en mis labios en medio beso. Cuando la respiración nos llama clara y fuerte y nos separamos tu ríes y yo solo pienso: ¡Valla que te quiero!

**Ya fui tipo duro como acero**  
**de esos que se guardan la emoción**  
**"yo primero muerto que un te quiero"**  
**decía antes de hacerte esta canción**  
**te quiero.**

**Te quiero sólo porque a ti te quiero**  
**que sería de mi si no es así**  
**como dijo Pablo a sangre y fuego**  
**como digo yo te quiero así**  
**yo te quiero.**

**No voy a rebuscar en la academia**  
**palabras para ver quién me las premia**  
**si este mundo cabe en dos palabras**  
**te quiero.**

Te veo llegar corriendo, ¡No!, grito, pero nada sale, tu no deberías estar acá Nymphadora, tu deberías estar con Teddy, con tu madre, este no es un lugar para ti, un lugar donde se puede oler la muerte, el sufrimiento, el dolor. Definitivamente no deberías estar aquí.

¡Diablos porque eres tan terca Nymphadora! Pero Dios aún en un momento como este no puedo pensar en nada más que en lo mucho que te quiero, aunque sea una inconciente, algo inmadura y hasta quizás cascarrabias. Te quiero, no, te amo.

Aquel segundo en donde te logró ver, aquel simple segundo sirve para que Dolohov tome ventaja y que la maldición asesina choque de lleno en mi cuerpo. No tengo miedo de morir aún cuando estoy entrando en ella, no, tú hiciste de los últimos días de mi vida sean los mejores.

Moriré, sí, lo siento amor mío. Pero llegaré allá arriba igual de feliz como lo fui una vez con tres chicos revoltosos, inmaduros, y tal vez algo inconcientes. Puede que uno haya seguido otros caminos los cuales tuvieron horrendas consecuencias, pero prefiero quedarme con el recuerdo. Lo siento Tonks, lamento no ver crecer a nuestro Teddy.

Y así caigo al sucio suelo, antes de que me deje caer en las manos de la muerte, siento tu presencia, sonrío feliz de tenerte a mi lado. Cierro los ojos y pienso en lo mucho que te quiero, y aunque este muerto aquello no cambiará

Te veo algún día allá arriba Nymphadora Tonks, te quiero, te amo, te adoro.

**Te quiero mientras dure que te quiera**  
**te quiero porque es la mejor manera**  
**de burlarme de tus enemigos**  
**te quiero porque así es como te quiero**  
**te quiero y sabes bien que me refiero**  
**a no quererte más porque no puedo.**

**Pensé que era importante que supieras**  
**que te quiero y nada más.**

**Te quiero sólo porque a ti te quiero**  
**te quiero mucho más de lo que puedo**


End file.
